the perfect match
by bellesme
Summary: sakura is a nerd. syaoran is soccer captain they fall in love.he finds out that sakura really isn't a nerd. he wants everyone to know this...
1. Chapter 1

**The Perfect match**

By bellessme

(A/n: these characters doesn't belong to me it is clamp's. as my first story I would appreciate if you would tell my mistakes in the reviews. The story is written in sakura's point of view. Thank you all for reading this story in the beginning.")

Chap-1

2 invited guests

As I walked down the hallways of my clearly empty Saturday evening to my locker I observed the few people who come these days for the school associations & club practices and organization. I saw the cheer leader's giggling, passing through the way before me I smiled at them but they threw me disapproving looks. It was clear to me that they didn't approve me at all. There are several reasons for that of course- dressing up in a uniform too big for me and a too long miniskirt plus the overlarge glasses that kept falling of my nose, I didn't approve of exposing my self at all. Then there was the part me being a nobody A nobody, that's who I was a nobody. But I should be thankful at least they notice me… I should thank my extremely cute friend tomoyo-

"Hey sakura" called a cheery voice. Speaking of tomoyo here she comes!

"Good evening tomoyo how was choir practice?" I asked because I knew my friend was in the school choir. " it was great if momoka didn't get voice crack" said tomoyo. "Tomoyo you ought to go if anyone see us together your fans won't stand it "I informed. "I don't care" she said with a sad face. It was clear that she missed me. Ever since I moved to Honk Kong I have been the local nerd. I became like this because I hated too much attention and after I saw what tomoyo's fan problems I became uncool, unpopular & infamous….

"I want to hang out with you sakura. How about you sleepover at my house today?" said tomoyo "are you sure?" I asked. " of course!" said tomoyo. I shot her a questioning look and asked-

"don't tell me you forgot today is Yamasaki's birthday party?"

"oh no I did but weren't invited?" she asked.

"under special conditions that is, like me hiding behind a corner" I replied

"really? I thought he was a nice guy?" she told me.

"tomoyo.." I sighed." the only reason he invited me is to get on your good books by looking good by inviting your best friend sakura." I said

"oh man… and I cant avoid this party because I promised chiharu that I would show up… come on sakura come with me" said tomoyo

" tomoyo I hate crowds &loud noises" I lied. Personally I liked parties but being a side viewer never gonna happen! "You go tomoyo" I said.

"if you insist" she said. She waved to me and left. Somehow tears found their way in my eyes. "I miss you too tomoyo" I said to my self. I looked at the watch. Oh my god! Its 5 pm touya & dad are going to sue me for being late!

I went locker 208 and unlocked it I took my skates and went out side. Most of the students went as the party starts at 6. just then I heard 2 guys arguing on the campus. It was eriol hiragizawa & syaoran li!

They were both in the soccer team. Li was captain. Most of the girls drooled over them but not me. Lets just say it was one of the good things mom taught me before she left-

'never judge a book its cover' I thought. I knew Yamasaki never really wanted meto be invited to the party. I moved closer to the 'girlnips' (as in like catnip's) so I could listen to what they were saying-

"Syaoran! You got to come" said eriol

" I don't want to" said li

"but you have to" said eriol

"why?" asked li

" diadouji is there! She is a princess!" said eriol

" says them all. Just go single!" said li

" never,man" said eriol

" suit yourself. I am not coming to yamazaki's party" said li

"you don't know what you are missing!" said eriol and left.

"I am sure I do" murmured li. & he left too.

I wanted to know why li wasn't going. It doesn't make sense! He is Mr. popular. Who are kidding here? Li syapran- amber eyed, chest nut hair & 16 yr old. He lives in parties! Me- ineed to investigate….

I saw him fading away as he walked called to him in a long loud voice-

"yo syaoran, captain of soccer team". He turned around

(a\n : hey how is it? Ya a bit boring…. But I need REVIEWS. PLZZZZ? OKAY THEN…. PRETY PLZZZZZZZZZZZ…. THANKZ FOR READING!)


	2. Chapter 2

The perfect match

By bellesme

Chap-2

Syaoran hates attention

Syaoran put on a bewildered face he slowly walked towards me….

He stood in front of me…

We stared into each other's eyes. His brilliant amber eyes… I thought. "What's up sakura kinomoto?" he asked. I felt my self blushing slightly but I quickly got back to my senses.

"Oh you know my name. Probably you knew me as diadouji's friend" I said. He put on what seemed like a pitying face, "I've seen you in the library a couple of times…you are Miss Kenly's favorite, right?" said li. Yes I was I thought. Ms kenly adored me she thought everyone ought to be book worms like me & she insisted me to keep a readers club… she always put me in charge while she was away.

"Yes..." I said slowly. "But I'm surprised you know the alphabets" I added and started to walk. He looked fumed he walked up to me according to my pace. It was funny how easily I got under his nerves…

"Oh really? I scored better than you at math & Chinese!" he said. "Oh! You notice my GRADES?" I asked. "Only smart girl in class… diadoujis' not too bad" he said

"Speaking of tomoyo, is your friend going to flirt with her?" I asked li. "who, errol? He just got rejected the 3rd time! Why does he always pick the tough ones like yumiko, koho and meileen?" said syaoran. "Hey isn't meileen your cousin?" I asked. "Yeah, so?" asked li. "don't you care? About any one flirting with her?" I asked. "No, not in the least!" said li.  
"well when I was in Japan my brother touya never let me a single relationship" I said. He snorted. "You mean touya kinomoto? Sure he was smart good looking and a great goal keeper but his-"he said but I said it for him. "Attitude?" I said .then I asked-

"Aren't you going to the party today?" I asked. He looked at me utterly surprised. "We have an English, Japanese & biology test on Monday" he said. "Yes but it doesn't matter to you guys does it?" I asked. "Look sakura, I come to school for education so that I don't end up in the streets and fun is fun… I enjoy parties but I hate attentions" he said. I was surprised that a football captain like him of all the people would hate attention! "Maybe that is true…" I said slowly "but you wont end up in the streets." I said. "Why?" he asked stupidly. "Oh its just that you happened to be a member of the highest clan in china… THE LI CLAN" I stressed in the last few words. We didn't talk for a while and I enjoyed the peaceful walk the breeze blew slightly on my face and li's hair was moving naughtily. Mine would have blown too but I tie it too tightly… the sun went down and before I knew it I was at my small but beautiful _home_…

I turned and faced li. "it was a wonderful evening but I am sure we will go back to our normal lives on Monday… me the nerd you the handsome guy" I said. "No! It was a great evening for me too I'd love to walk with you again!" he smiled at me I smiled back at him. "Good night sakura" he said and left. I was in a trance… my own world those amber eyes gleaming at me… the chestnut hair all so untidy yet…yet-

"KAIJOU!" said an annoying voice I turned to face a bull… sorry an angry brother… my angry brother… touya kinomoto!


	3. Chapter 3

(AN- it's starting from where I left off earlier… I am late in updating… not late…lazy. This chap is a bit cliché but I assure this chapter is only a part of the story which comes to trouble the troublesome teenage life of sakura later. LOL & R+R).

Perfect match

By bellesme

Chap-3

Sakura or saruka

I looked at him he was completely annoyed. "I have been calling you for at least 15min!" he said. "You could skip the exaggeration" I said as we walked into the house. "Kaijou!" he said again. Before I knew it I stomped his feet .it was a daily reaction that I had from my 4rth grade. "Good evening sakura Chan!" greeted my dad. "Good evening dad" I said. "Is that food I smell?" I asked. "Only thing she thinks about!" said my brother. (Back ground-*stomp*… * helpless whine*…*satisfaction with laughs*). "Cant you guys do anything rather than fighting?" asked dad. "He started it!" I said pointing at onni chan (big bro). "She was late dad!" said onni chan "why does that bother you onni chan?" I asked. He turned away and walked grumbling something… "What's up with him?" dad asked. "Beats me…" I said

I went to my room and I changed into a pink frock I untied the hair and went downstairs and popped into the fridge. I took some lemon pudding my dad made. He was a wonderful cook as well as a dad. I headed to the living room where onni-chan was watching some football match. I sat down and ate the pudding quietly and then my brother asked-

"Hey sakura?" he asked

"Yeah?" I said

"Wasn't that guy with you li syaoran?" he asked

"…yes…" I said slowly.

"Sakura…I am warning you as my sister…don't mess with that kid…" he said

"Why?" I asked.

"Because…he messes with all girls" he said.

There was dead silence then-

"Hahahahahah….hahahahahahaha" I laughed hard.

"Whats so funny?" he asked.

"onni-chan I understand that you used to fool me when I was 9 or 10 but mow I'm 16… hahahaha I wont fall for these tricks" I laughed harder and harder….

TRING…. TRING….

"Coming!" I said

I opened the door to find my self face to face with syaoran….

"hi kinomoto" he said

"hey… but I am not kinomoto…" I said. I couldn't reveal a truth that is sealed so well. If the football captain knows my true identity then everyone would know…

"so is kinomoto around?" he asked.

"na… why? What is it? I could tell her when she comes…" I said trying to sound as un-like as sakura.

"I just came to ask her if we could do some combined studies?" he said. _Why would he wanna do that?_ I thought.

"When?" I asked.

"Well just sent the message the rest information I will tell if she wants to come" he said and left. I slowly closed the door behind me…

I went to the telephone and picked up the receiver…_ I am soooo dumb how can sakura tell nerd sakura that syaoran asked nerd sakura to come over his house when sakura told that nerd sakura isn't at home?… this sounds crazy… let the nerd me be sakura and the other me be… I don't know maybe…yeah saruka sounds okay…_

"sakura who was it?" asked dad. I quickly kept down the phone. " oh it was a class mate" I said. "tomoyo?" dad asked. "…mmmm…..eh" I said. Dad was always protective but that's not the reason I stopped… onni-chan was behind dad he seemed to dislike syaoran so I would just keep quiet but….

"stop acting weird…" he muttered and went. Dad smiled at me and said- "dinner is almost up" he left my dad had his of knowing the subjects which I felt un comfortable with. I lifted the phone again. He must be there by now… he is very athletic and his house isn't that far….

I dialed the number to li mansion….

"hello li residence, this is sheifa… who is it?" said sheifa.

"sheifa maybe its my boyfriend…" said fuutie in the back ground.

"I thought your last boy friend dumped you!" said feimie loud enough for me to hear.

"FEIMEI! Stop reminding her!" said fanren.

I knew that the li family had a lot of members but this much! Goodness!. Syaoran had 4 sisters! Fanren, feimie, fuutie & sheifa. I slowly replied….

"I am sakura kinomoto… can I please talk to li?" I asked.

"oh! Its for li!" said sheifa loudly. All young women giggled…

"I wonder if its his girlfriend…" said feimie in the background. I blushed… lucky I am on phone…

"oh but… syaoran is still training…" said shiefa.

" just pass the message… tell him that sakura told that she'll be there…" I said and the phone. I ate the wonderful dinner went upstairs and read a storybook but my thoughts were on what to do tomorrow-

_What should I wear? How should I behave to those elderly people? What way should I be to the sisters? Most of all… what will I do with syaoran there? How can I make conversation? Why did he call me in the first place?_

With all these thoughts I fell asleep….

(AN-A HOW IS IT SO FAR? GOOD? BAD? WORSE? BETTER? BUT ONE THING I AM GONNA DO IS- I CANT WRITE IT IN SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW ANT MORE… THIS STORY WOULD BE A MESS… WITH YOU READERS PERMITION COULD I PLEASEEEEEE CHANGE INTO A DIFFERENT WRITING STYLE? OH AND…. R+R= )


	4. Chapter 4

The perfect match

By bellesme

AN- sorry for the very late update guys you see… I had a writers block and yeah I am lazy but guys your reviews helped me a lot so here's chap 4!

DISCLAIMER- everyone knows its all clamp… right? *sweat drop*

Chapter-1

Sleepy head

Sakura kinomoto was still in bed. Yes it was half past 10 still she did not have any reason to wake up in a holiday like today… of course except for the fact that…

1 hr ago at kinomoto residence…

TRING….TRING….

The phone had rung and touya kinomoto picked up the receiver.

"Kinomoto residence, who is it?" he asked.

"This is Syaoran li… can I speak to sakura?" he asked.

"Why?" he asked threateningly.

"Didn't she mention any thing about a study section?" he asked.

"No…" he replied slowly.

"She must have forgot to mention" Syaoran said.

_Yeah or maybe she was smart enough not to mention any thing to her over protective brother… _thought Syaoran.

"Anyway is sakura around?" asked li.

"She is sleeping" touya snickered.

"Well tell her that she can come around 10:30" he said

"Oh I'll tell her alright…" said touya grinning madly… Syaoran did not like the sound of that.

Touya hung up and he settled down to have break fast.

"Who was it?" asked fujitaka.

"Oh, my boss. He wants me to come around 10" he said. Touya kinomoto worked part time at a snack bar called 'chili treats'. Anything from a 'chili' ice cream to a 'chili' tomato hamburger.

Touya quietly escaped to his work.

And sakura, the sleepy head slept on…

At exact 10:30…

"Where am I?" she asked coming around. She was at home, she thought.

She got up and changed and went down to break fast but she noticed that the phone had a message. She pressed the button and-

"Sakura its me li… knowing your bro just wanted to tell you myself that come around 10:30. Good morning again"

BEEP!

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked at the clock it was 10:45 am…

"TOUYA! "She screamed.

She practically ran to her room. She took out her glasses and extra large black t-shirt and navy jeans. She took her math and Chinese text with a notebook plus Pens, pencils and geometry box.

She grabbed her roller skates and bid fare well to her dad…

"Sakura! Where are going? At least eat something!"

But she sped off swearing about killing her brother.

Touya was at his work humming happily rubbing the plates…

(AN- so? What do you think? Wait for the next chapter… so please continue reading and also review…

Yours truly bellesme )


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- yippee! Chap 5 at last. I thank all of you, for reading and please continue. I got an idea of giving sakura a secret past… hehehe wait for that okay… and also I am sorry that last time I accidently put chap 1 as heading instead of 4 so please let that not mind you enjoy**

DISCLAIMER- everyone knows its all clamp… right? *wink*

Chapter-5

The study session

Sakura was panting by the time she reached the li mansion. I stood a minute to catch her breath. But when she saw the li mansion… it took her breath away.

"Oh My God!" she thought.

A woman with long black hair wearing her maid dress came forward.

"Welcome to li mansion. Are you ?" she asked. Sakura was really shocked of being addressed so… formally then again this was the li clan…

"Yes" she muttered

"Good follow me" she said briskly and I followed…

Next thing I heard was-

"You are late…" said a narrow voice.

"I am sorry…actually…well I over slept…" sakura looked around and met a pair of amber eyes.

"We li clan members are really strict with time…" he said.

"I… I am **NOT** at all SORRY for what I did…besides **I am not one of the li clan** members!" she said.

Syaoran looked shocked. _Too bad Mr. I don't ever over sleep_ thought sakura.

"Excuse me?" said li

"Yeah you heard me" sakura said

"How dare you!" he said

"How dare **YOU**!" she said

"Syaoran give the girl a break!" cried a voice. It was sheifa syaoran's sister

"It is none of your business… I asked her polite to come at 10:30… her brother must have told her…" he said.

"Of course he wouldn't have… not after what happened between you two… I sent her a second message imitating your voice just to be sure… did you get that message sakura?" asked sheifa.

"Yes" said sakura still fuming

"See now apologize li!" said sheifa

"What?"asked Syaoran

"I am waiting li" she said.

"You are not my mother" he said and stormed off.

"I apologize for my brother" said sheifa.

"It's fine…really!" she said.

"You are really nice you know sakura… thank you for your patience" she said

"Oh… well…well um I am supposed to be the most impatient of my family" she said blushing

"You are **sooo** cute" cooed sheifa.

Sakura sweat dropped when sheifa left…

"How are they even related" she said. _Look who is talking I don't get how I and touya are related_ she thought.

"Now what do I do?" she thought… _should I leave?_

"WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG!" screamed Syaoran. _Or may be not_ she thought

"COMING!" she said but she felt a little faint… little did she know had eaten very little last night and was about to faint…

At syaoran's room

Sakura entered the room and thought it was wonderful…

It was painted green with football written in black letters. The floor was black and the room had 4 windows (I like windows… ) quiet simple but sakura liked it very much.

Syaoran had a Japanese type table (you know the one with a wooden top and you can snuggle in your legs) he was seated and he gestured to sit.

But that was the rise of new crises…

"Okay let's start with math" said sakura

"How does Japanese sound?" he asked the same time.

Then for the next 15 minutes…

"Math"

"Japanese"

"MATH"

"JAPANESE"

"Stop it! Fine Chinese" she said panting.

"Okay" he grumbled.

After 1 hr or so…

But sakura could not concentrate she was always so absorbed but now she felt exhausted.

"Hey li?" she said

"Yeah?" he asked

"I…well…. I feel" but she collapsed.

SYAORAN'S POV

I was shocked. She was breathing heavily then she just fainted. I took her by her waist. I felt very embarrassed… she looked so vulnerable… so beautiful… get a grip Syaoran. She needed help.

"FAANRAAN!" he screamed

"What is it?" cried his older sister who was a doctor

"Kinomoto just fainted…" he said

"Oh that girl you invited said the girl coming over and taking sakura in her arms

After 15 minutes….

"Syaoran…" said fanran

"Yeah?" asked Syaoran

"She is just a little weak get her something to eat" she said

"Nunn… I am… no-kaiju" groaned sakura

"Oh you are awake!" said fanran

"What happened?" asked sakura

"You fainted… did you eat anything this morning?" asked fanran

"No… I was in a hurry and didn't have the time" said sakura

"You should take care of yourself sakura-san" said fanran

Sakura just blushed

"What do you want?" asked Syaoran

"Sorry?" said sakura

"Food?" asked Syaoran

"Oh nothing it's…" she said

"Don't worry I wont make you pay it's on me" said Syaoran

"Konnyaku please" she said (I don't know what that is… its something that sakura likes… I searched it online)

After eating her food… (With Syaoran )

"I will drop you at your home its 12…" said Syaoran.

"Arigato li-kun" she said sweetly _he can be rough sometimes but he also can be sweet I guess…_ she thought

"Well we could not get any work done… I wasted your time" she mumbled

"Never mind… maybe another day" he said

"Sure!" she said

AN- so what do you think… I know I am late in updating but I needed ideas… writers block. Please R+R and I will **TRY** to update soon

Sayonara


End file.
